


The Drip

by RavenAurelieChoiseau



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: #kinktober 2018, Alpha Derek, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Omega, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Begging, Biting, Come Marking, Come Shot, Corset, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Blood, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Smut, Some Fluff, Spanking, Stiles begs, Stiles wears a corset, Stiles wears heels and stockings, Stiletto Heels, Stockings, Uncut Derek Hale, begging for knotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 04:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16211678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenAurelieChoiseau/pseuds/RavenAurelieChoiseau
Summary: Alpha Derek is in rut. Omega Stiles is in heat.Stiles wears stockings, heels, and a corset to please his Alpha.Corset is my choice for today's #kinktober challenge.





	The Drip

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy today's depravity. I wanted to write something for #kinktober

“Hold still.”  
Derek’s tone commands obedience. He tugs on the lacing and Stiles puffs out air as he jerks from the pull.  
“Whooo…”  
The wolf halts, two ribbons the color of his Alpha eyes draped over his long fingers.  
  
Somewhere in the other room Stiles can hear the faucet dripping.  
  
“Can you breathe, pet?” It’s a courtesy question. This is a new corset. Not yet fitted to Stiles’ curves.  
The brunette nods. “Barely, but I can.”  
He swallows down a shameless appeal. Jesus he’s never _needed it_ so badly. He’s never felt so _empty.  
_  
Stiles’ inner voice speaks untruths. It was just as dire last time. He begged for it last cycle and Derek punished him by making him wait. Not allowing him any release **at all** until he said so.  
  
Only the Alpha decides when to mate.  
  
Stiles grips the edge of the desk. Derek finishes the bow at the bottom. The ends fall like crimson streamers over the domes of Stiles’ backside.  
It's not a party but it is an invitation.  
  
The wood feels slippery or maybe it’s just his sweaty palms because Stiles is sweltering. He presses his cock into the molding. It’s something. That tiny bit of press… Fuck yeah.  
_Oh damn. His heat._  
  
“That’s my good boy.” The words move molecules with their whisper against his nape, Stiles’ skin prickling to the hot air. “Not much longer now.”  
It’s a promise and Derek leaves it hanging against the brunette’s lobe like an earring.  
  
The fire. The emptiness. Stiles is on the wrong side of something he can’t control.  
  
The Alpha steps back, admiring his work. His elevator gaze approves and so does his throbbing, uncut member.  The thought of mounting Stiles makes him…  
  
The Alpha roars. The Omega trembles.  
Stiles is in heat. Derek is in rut.  
  
“Beautiful. You are so beautiful,” he barely makes out.  
The boy smiles to himself, one side of his mouth curled. He likes to please his Alpha.

“Thank you.”  
  
The vase in the corner chinks from the impact as the wolf’s paw leaves a red welt on Stiles’ exposed bottom.  
“Thank you… _what,_ Omega _?!_ ”  
  
The boning is digging in to his ribs, the heave of his chest irregular. It’s like being hugged tighter and tighter until the room spins.  
Stiles bites into his cherry lip. The sting hits.  
“Thank you, _my Alpha.”  
_ “Good boy.”  
  
There’s a caress. Derek moves without making noise. Silent and deadly.  
“Bend over a little. Spread your legs for me. I want to see.”  
  
Derek watches creamy thighs gap until the the shadow of what he desires doesn’t appear. Stiles’ slick is shiny and so copious it’s begun dripping to the floor.  
  
Like the faucet. It keeps weeping, too.  
  
The corset ends right at Stiles’ hip crest, that is where Derek plants the first kiss. The flesh there is supple and he’s tempted to bite. His fangs gently graze as he fingers the slim contours of Stiles’ waist. The fabric is rough against the pads of his digits.  
  
“Der, please…” the boy whimpers, risking a plead. “ _Alpha, please…”_  
Derek bends down, strong fingers move to space the cleft.  
  
“Be patient, pet. Almost there. Don’t make me punish you again.”  
  
_Not that. Anything but that._  
  
The tip of the wolf’s tongue dips into Stiles’ hole. His face coated in the slick, he inhales the boy’s pungent desire. The urge to fuck him in animal form is overwhelming as his own sex shifts.  
  
“Oh fuck,” the boy shivers against the unexpected touch.  
Another drop falls into the sink.  
Another drop falls to the floor below. It makes a “plop” sound, faint, yet it rings in Stiles’ mind.  
  
“Fuck, Stiles,” the wolf mumbles as he laps at the swollen, waiting crevice.  
“You are so hot for me. My little bitch in heat. So hot for your Alpha. I want you. Your Alpha wants you.”  
  
A stain spreads on the front of Derek’s boxers. Though he enjoys the game, his longing is becoming unbearable.  
  
Derek’s tongue lingers, then it’s gone. Stiles bucks back into nothing. He’s still empty.  
Stiles grimaces and sheds a tear.  
  
Traveling from the swell of his ass cheek, down the suspender slings, Derek’s muscle stops at the lace of the stocking.  
Stiles feels the vibration of a low growl on the back of his muscular legs.  
“Don’t move.”  
  
The boy freezes.  
**Stiles’ dick is dripping like the faucet is dripping and his slick is fucking dripping and would Derek already knot him because this is fucking torture…**  
  
Derek slinks, first the right calf, then the left. Up and down the back seam of Stiles’ black stockings to the glossy black heels he is wearing. Perfection.  
  
Stiles’ dick quivers. It rests flush against his belly, crushed into the bureau like Derek’s cock is now crushed between his ass cheeks.  
Derek himself is quivering, his unsheathed rod poised at Stiles’ ready pucker.  
  
“You’re mine, _Omega_. Mine.”  
“Yes my Alpha.”  
Stiles holds in a gasp when fingertips snake around to pinch his nipples. The constriction around his ribs allows him only shallow breaths.  
  
“Ugh fuck,” the brunette whimpers. “Please Der…” the strain in his voice makes it squeaky. “I need your Alpha cock. I beg you.”  
  
Derek smirks.  
No need for Stiles to go on his toes. The heels have him lined up perfectly.  
  
He doesn’t give the Omega warning. He latches on to his freckled shoulder with his bared fangs, breaking the skin as he lunges.  
  
**An Alpha doesn’t give warning.**  
  
Derek impales Stiles, the successive slams knock over the vase. He cards into the brunette’s hair, pulling his head back with a snap as he possesses him.  
  
“OH GOD YES!” the boy shrieks…his secretions ooze from beyond the stretch and little rivers of slick create damp shadows on his dark stockings.  
  
Derek moves inside his mate, his only objective now to dominate. Stiles takes it, like the bitch in heat that he is. All he wants is his Alpha’s cum. All he craves is to be broken.  
  
The burn, the coil…it’s begun.  
  
  
Fire inside him, Derek’s paws guiding him…

One palm under his smooth chin, the other flat against his hiccuping sternum.  
  
The pearl-grey corset cradles him somehow.  
  
“More,” the boy beseeches. “Alpha… more… “  
  
Every thrust is followed by a groan and Stiles mews as his shaft rubs into the hard furniture. It drags so beautifully against his dick. He’s going to come soon but he doesn’t dare before his Alpha’s orgasm.

Not allowed before the knotting.    
  
The faucet drips and his heat drips. His brain is dripping now, too. _Holy god help me resist._  
  
“Stiles, fuck… So hot and so wet…”  
The enormous rod rams against the Omega’s walls. Derek’s bulbous swells, Stiles can feel it expand and fill him so deliciously. The tension seems more substantial than usual.  
  
_THIS. FUCK. THIS IS WHAT I WANTED._  
  
Derek breaks once he’s fully inflated.  
Searing cum pumps into the Omega, it’s more a rush of semen than a spurt. Like a wave breaking onto rocky shores.  
The knot seals.  
  
The Alpha, through blood-stained lips, whispers an order.  
  
Stiles grunts and sighs gratitude. The clench, the relief. Finally.   
   
He slumps into his Alpha’s protective, expectant arms. Derek holds him. Licks him. Scents him.  
  
Somewhere between the faucet dripping and his thundering heart, Stiles hears Derek’s “I love you.”  
  
The toppled red vase is splattered in eggshell semen like Stiles’ shoulder is covered in copper rivulets.  
  
The wolf sways with the Omega, kissing his scalding flesh, as his sex continues a lazy ride until it's time for them to detach.   
  
  
 

  



End file.
